The Colours of Friendship
by FairyFreak38
Summary: Lisanna has Chromophobia, but all she wants to do is escape and see the outside world, thinking she could handle it and all the weirdos out there. But she makes the awful mistake of answering the door to our colourful haired friends from Team Natsu! Rated T, cause I'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!~ This story has been stuck on my mind forever now! And I thought, how bout I make two-shot? So here it is! Though it might end up longer than a two-shot... No promises on how long this thing is!**

* * *

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

I hate the fact that I can't look at myself in the mirror without screaming at the sight of my eyes. I hate the fact that I can't look at my siblings in the eye because I'm scared. I hate the fact that my whole entire house is white, people think they're getting a glimpse of heaven, but it's anything but heaven!

I'm bored, but what can I do? I have to deal with it, I don't know why I have this... Disorder... I just know I do. I'm an ordinary person, an ordinary person that has Chromophobia... I can't make friends. What is having a friend that _isn't_ your sibling like?

Is it better, more fun? I wish I knew... I wish I could have some friends. I wish my room wasn't blank. I wish I could know what it's like, to see colour.

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"Wow, Natsu. Your room is messier than usual..." I snorted. "Babe, you can mock me, or you can help me clean up." He sighed. "Nah, I'd rather mock you." A smirk making it's way across my face. The Pinkette rolled his eyes, and continued trying to fold his clothes, that were hanging everywhere.

And I mean _everywhere_. I swear, I could see his school uniform hanging from the neighbor's roof. "Is that your uniform on the neighbor's roof?" I asked, just trying to see if what I said was really true. Natsu stood up, and poked his head out of the window. "I think so..." He mumbled.

"Wow." I muttered. "Luce, could you go get it for me?" He smiled. "... No." I shook my head. "Please!~" He whined. "No."

"Why?!" Natsu pouted. "How bout I fold your clothes, and you go get your uniform?" I smiled. "Uh... Okay. No harm in that." The male shrugged. I watched the idiot that I proudly call my boyfriend, walk across the street to retrieve his clothes. "There's no doubt that you're gonna be branded 'Freak' by tomorrow morning." I sighed.

**-Erza's P.O.V-**

You're an idiot. I wanted to say. But I know it would just cause unnecessary fighting between him and I. "You're a butt head!" He yelled. . . . Screw that! He started it! "You're an idiot!" I snapped back. He ignored me and just kept writing as if I weren't even there.

So, I grabbed the pencil out of his hand, and snapped it into three. "Hey! You f-" He started. "One more word, and you'll be the next thing I snap." I glared at the younger man. "... I hate you." He muttered. "Love you too, Gray~" I giggled.

Gray is... Gray... There's no other way I can describe him without being really insulting. Besides that, he's my little brother. My little step-brother. He's absolutely... Ugh... I guess he's handsome, definitely way above the average rating. But aside from being good looking, he's a butt head.

And I'm _me._ I'm... Awesome. And anyone who knows me is awesome too!~ Just kidding.

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"What'd he say, how'd it go?" I asked. "Good... Good... He just said I should consider doing my laundry at a dry cleaner." Natsu shrugged. "You weirdo." I laughed. "Yeah. I know I'm a weirdo. But I'm _your_ weirdo." He laughed.

My boyfriend's a freak...

**-Erza's P.O.V-**

My brother's a freak...

My best friend's a freak. Her boyfriend's a freak. All my friends... Are freaks. What does that make me?

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

A freak.

I'm not normal. I like to stand out. And so do my friends. I don't like being the same old - same old. I wanna be different. But not a freak, freak. Like my boyfriend over there. People who are new, people who don't know us, people who we've known our entire lives, have all said the same thing.

_"Being with you guys, is like befriending a rainbow."_

* * *

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"Mira, what does the world outside look like?" I asked, staring out of the blank white windows, with thick white cotton drapes covering the outside world. "Beautiful. It's beautiful. And one day, you'll be able to see it." She smiled sweetly.

How am I gonna see the outside world, if I can't even look at myself in the mirror?! But I just kept quiet, that's what Mira had taught me if the world had ever come in contact with me. If you don't know what to do, keep quiet, and everything will get better by itself. And I believe her. It's worked for me.

"Lisanna, I'm going to drop Yukino off from school. Stay here with Elfy, okay?" I nodded politely.

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"Okay! Erza, truth-or-dare!" I smiled. "Truth." Erza said, knowing that it's the safest one to choose. "Okay, if Gray wasn't your step brother, would you date him?" I smirked, because I knew Erza's dirty little secret. "... D-dare!" The red head blushed, causing Gray to retreat away from her in horror.

"Okay, I dare you to answer that question." I giggled evilly. "... Aw, c'mon Erza! Confession!" I smirked. Here's a way to make it simple! **X **- Person asking, **Y** - Victim who has to spill their guts!~ In our version of Truth-or-Dare, if **X **knows** Y**'s secret, and **X** chooses truth, and asks that specific question about that dirty secret. **X** yells 'Confession', and **Y** has to confess it!

"Lucy, how evil!~" Erza whined, but Natsu was interested in what this 'confession' was. "Last time I confide in you..." She whimpered, and sighed, stealing glances from Gray.

"When I was 17, and Gray was 16, I had a crush on him... I know he's my brother and all, but he's my STEP! Not related by blood or anything! So anyways, how much I liked you was crazy, because you remember your ex-ex-girlfriend Juvia?" Erza asked, and Gray nodded, trying to revive from the shocking news.

"I was jealous and I chased her away..." The girl mumbled, embarrassed. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu and I laughed, from both Erza's tomato red face, and Gray's pale white face. "Sh-shut up! Moving on!" Erza cried. "Natsu. Truth-or-Da-"

_***Knock Knock Knock!***_

"Um... Be right back..." Natsu mumbled. As Natsu walked out, Gray glanced at me. "It's your house, shouldn't you be answering?" He asked. "Natsu's practically family! Who cares?" I shrugged.

**-Natsu's P.O.V-**

I opened the door with a 'Whoosh' and I came face to face with the mail man. "Sup, bro." I saluted. "Hey. I've got a package here for you... Or your girlfriend... I hope..." He muttered, as I held a box filled with girly white skirts, which I guess was Luce's. "Sign here, please." He held up a clipboard and handed me the black pen.

A quick signature and everything was over, simple enough, right? "Hope Lisanna enjoys the package." He smiled, and hopped down the stairs. "L-Lisanna?! W-wait, Sir!"

"Natsu! Babe, who's at the door?!" Lucy yelled from upstairs. "Um, just wait! I'll be right up!" I turned back at the stairs to respond to Lucy, and back at the delivery man. "... S-Sir?" I whispered to the man who wasn't standing in front of me anymore.

I sighed, and closed the door, walking back up the stairs with the package. "Ah, Natsu... What's that?" Lucy asked. "I dunno, some clothes." I shrugged. "Um, Luce, do you know some chick named Lisanna?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Her sister and I are friends, she lives a few house down from here." She replied. "Why?" Luce asked. "This was suppose to be delivered to her. But ended up here." I explained. "Oh, let's go give it to her then." The Blonde shrugged.

I glanced at Erza and Gray, both still either blushing heavily or pale enough to put Snow White to shame. "Okay..." Gray nodded. And Erza nodded soon after.

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

I stared at the window, then at the door. "What would happen if I escaped outside?" I whispered to myself. Would I faint from the beauty of the colours, or just from the plain horror of seeing them... Would I meet nice people? Elfy said the world can be a cruel place...

I wouldn't fit in, would I? The fact that I'm such a depressing person really adds onto why I'd be an outcast... But still... I want to see the world! Sure, it might literally kill me, but...

_***Knock Knock Knock***_

"ELF-NII-CHAN!" I called. "Someone's at the door!" I yelled again. He didn't answer, he was probably on the phone with his girlfriend. "ELFY!" I called for the last time. Wait! This is my chance to see the outside world!

"I'm gonna see it! Even if it kills me!" I knew pretty well, that it probably _was_ gonna kill me. I walked towards the door, and hesitantly put my hand on the knob. And finally, I opened it.

**-Natsu's P.O.V-**

"Hi, are you Lisanna?" I asked before being interrupted. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screeched, slamming the door on us. "That was... Odd..." Erza commented. "Yeah, so was your crush on Gray." Lucy smirked.

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

The world is so colourful... And so are the people in it! I HATE IT. The memory was latched into my brain for the next few minutes. Two girls, one with shimmering Blonde strands of gold flying down her head, the other with long scarlet red locks swiveling around in the wind. Two boys, one with rosy pink hair, and the other with deep blue, almost raven.

I couldn't shake the horrible memory off. Of course it was beautiful, but now it'll haunt me forever... What have I done?!

* * *

**Phew! Donezo! So, I think it'll be a two-shot, depends on how things flow... But I have to say, I like confident Lucy rather than the shy sweet one. But anyways, who cares bout me? Happy Reading!~ Please Review!~**


	2. Perfect Match

**Sorry for the super late update... Guess I got distracted with the other fanfictions I got. Ha ha ha... Sorry, not a very good excuse. Anyways, onto the story!~**

* * *

**-Elfman's P.O.V-**

I heard a sudden shriek, and rushed downstairs to Lisanna. Who was panting breathlessly on the ground trying to make out words, when she saw me. "Colour... People... Red, Blonde, Pink, Raven..." She said in a mouthful.

"Lisanna... Did you open the door?" I asked, worriedly.

"Maybe..." I sighed at her response. "What's Mira gonna say when she finds out?" I groaned. "That you are so dead!" A chill went up my spine, and I stared at Mira-nee, who happened to come home the exact time all these events occurred. "YOU LET HER OPEN THE DOOR?!"

**-Mira's P.O.V-**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I screamed. Elfman flinched at the sound of my voice, my usually soft spoken voice rose, and rose. I glanced outside at the confused group of four, staring at the scene we had made. "Lucy... Why are you here?" I smiled, and sighed.

"A package that was addressed to Lisanna accidentally got sent to my house." The Blonde handed me the light pink box, and retreated to the walkway. Lucy turned back one more time, and stole a glance from Lisanna. "It was nice meeting you, Lisanna." The girl waved, and joined the chat her friends were having.

Lisanna stared absent mindedly at Lucy, not even caring about the fact that she was chromophobic. Her head spun the way Lucy walked, she looked as if she took mental notes of where the Blonde was going, and where she stopped.

Was it just me, or did I sense some hope in Lis' future?

"Lisanna?" I asked. "Lisanna?"

"Yes?" She snapped back into reality. "What's wrong? Why're you staring at her like that?" Elfman asked. "Who? The Blonde girl?" She asked. We nodded, and she smiled brightly in response. "I like her." Elfman glanced at me, and then back at her. "In a... Lesbian kind of way?" He asked.

"No! In a friend sorta way. Anyways, even if I did have a crush on her, it's not like I could do anything. She has a boyfriend, right?" My younger sibling asked. "Right... How do you know all this?" Elfman asked.

"I listened to Mira and Lucy's conversations when they think I'm sleeping." She shrugged.

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"I wanna meet her!" I smiled. "What?..." Mira mumbled. "N-no! What about your chromophobia?! It could affect your health! What if you have an attack? We'd die if we lost you again." Mira-nee frowned. Again? I'm not in the mood to tell anyone what happened the first time. I'll _never _be in the mood to tell anyone that story.

Mira glanced at me, and sighed. "I don't want you to see her again, until it's been confirmed by the therapist that your phobia has been fully treated. I don't want you seeing any of them

again, or opening the door." Mirajane glared at Elf-nii-chan during the last few words.

I was having a battle of whether to listen to Mira-nee, or just do what my gut tells me. And so far, Mira's winning...

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"That was really weird... It must suck to be chromophobic, huh?" Gray pitied. "Yeah, really does. Poor thing probably can't even look in the mirror without shrieking." Erza noted. "Well, I think she'd make a potential friend. She'll fit in well with our group at school." I smiled.

"What do you mean 'She'll fit in well with our group at school'?" Natsu asked. "I dunno, I'm gonna try to cure her." I shrugged, and grinned. "That's not gonna happen, you might not know this about yourself, Luce. But you're kinda harsh when it comes to teaching, or comforting someone." Natsu smirked.

"What?" I tried to sound offended, but I knew it was true. He shot me a look saying 'You know it's true'. I rolled my eyes, and sighed. "I know, it's true..."

I watched the crescent moon, replace the orange gold sunset, and turned to Erza and Gray. "I think you guys should head home. It's getting late." I said. "Ah, so it is." Erza said, taking a better look at the night sky. The red head waved good bye, and Gray just smiled.

"Try not to make out in a bush when you walk home!" I yelled back, causing Erza to blush once more, Gray to take a huge step away from her, and Natsu to snicker.

* * *

**-The Next Morning-**

I woke up at five in the morning, to do some research on how to treat victims of chromophobia. But when I found almost no results, I knew I was going to have to improvise. "Luce?~ Why the hell are you awake so early in the morning." Natsu mumbled, his words muffled by my pillow.

"Homework. Go back to sleep." I said. "It's summer." He murmured. "Extra credit. Now shut it, and sleep." I said, slightly harshly, and a bit jokingly.

I wrote possible strategies that could make progress in Lisanna's breakthrough. But then it hit me... Why was I trying so hard to become friends with this chick, that I barely know, and has chromophobia! Was it out of pity... Or-

_***Knock knock* (Who's there? ^w^)**_

Who in Mavis' name would knock at my door at 5 A.M. Either it was Gray and Erza, or a burglar. "Lucy, go answer the door..." Natsu sighed. I rolled my eyes, at his lack of support, and just being a gentleman.

I unlocked the door, and grabbed onto the cold silver knob, hesitant if I should open it. Then... I did. "Lucy!" A certain white haired beauty smiled at me. "Mira?" I asked. "Why..." I sighed. "Because, I need to talk to you." She smiled.

"Oh, I do too... Let me just put on something, and I'll be right with you." I said, laughing awkwardly, at my white, and almost see-through nightgown.

**-Mira's P.O.V-**

I looked around Lucy's house, I've never actually been inside it, but it was nice. Mostly just white furniture, but colourful plants surrounded them, the walls were the shade of between Celeste and Alice blue. The walls were beautiful, but plain.

But were decorated with modern art, vibrant and bright. It was so awfully plain, but it urged you to explore for more at the same time. _Perfect match for Lisanna..._ The four words ran through my mind fast and continuously.

"Ah, Mira! Sorry for the wait!" The Blonde said, rushing down the stairs. "How does a walk sound?" I asked. "Um, great." She shrugged.

**-Lucys' P.O.V-**

"So, what I wanted to talk to you about... Lisanna's chromophobia..." I started. Mira stared at me wide eyed, "I wanted to talk to you about the same thing." She smiled. "Oh, so you go ahead." I offered. "Thank you. Well, Lisanna has seemed to..."

"Take a liking to you. She thinks you'd make a potential friend, because she feels oddly comfortable around you." Mira sighed. "Really?..." I laughed, unconvinced. "Yep, she think's you and her are somehow alike, and that you guys click." Mira shrugged.

"Oh, I have to say... Oddly enough. I kinda feel the same way." Mira smiled, and went deep into thought. "Would'you... Want to come over? And see if you guys could become friends or something..." Mira murmured.

"Okay. That'd be cool. Is it alright if I bring Natsu along?" I asked. "..." With his colourful pink hair? I doubt it. "Sure, I guess..." . . . . . Seriously?

* * *

**The end of this chapter! I'm pretty sure the next chapter is the last chapter, because this chapter was just to make some progress... So yeah... Please Review!~**


	3. How It Started

**Heyo guys! I'm sorry for not updating in SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long. Emphasize on 'So'. You know, Winter Break kinda distracted me. No school!~ And I take some blame for updating on my other (More popular) stories... So, yeah... Onto the story!~**

* * *

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"Wait, what about her Chromophobia? Should Natsu wear like... A hat or something..." Mira stared at me in thought. "I'm not sure how to answer that. Lisanna stared at you for quite the while, and she didn't have an attack."

I was glad to hear that. It kind of... Intrigued me, that she felt a connection to me, out of all the people in the world. She could of always chosen Gray... He's not very colourful... Then there's Natsu and Erza, they're too colourful.

So, it's because I'm in the middle? You could say...

"So, you will come?" Mira asked once more, just for clarification. "I have thought about going there again. But... I don't know if I can help her." I replied, doubting my skills. Well, doubting the skills that I don't have...

"Lucy." She looked at me in the eyes, with complete seriousness and maturity. "I don't want you to cure Lisanna. I want you to befriend her. If that's not possible, at least talk to her." The white haired beauty sighed.

"O-okay." I respond. "I'll try- I mean... I will." I answered, a bit nervous about her reaction. "Great..." She smiled, gratefully. "I'll see you this evening?" She smiled. "Yeah... Of course." I nod.

"B-but... Mira. How did Lisanna... You know..." I asked, hinting about her chromophobia, and how it all started. "Oh. That. Well..." Mira started in disgust. "My father... Was the only guardian we had left, after my mother had rotted away in prison."

I let a tiny gasp escape my lips, and controlled myself, not to bring back any of my own memories.

"My father worked as an artist. He was in love with his work, even though it hadn't put food on our table. We didn't mind though... Lisanna and Elfman loved to watch him paint, his creations were magical. They definitely weren't something I hadn't already seen a thousand times. But they were magical."

I felt envious. Envious that they were able to share such a great memory with their father before he died... Me? I told my father I hated him, and he was the cause of my attempted suicide. I regretted it, because _I_ was the cause of _his_ suicide.

Word had spread as fast as wildfire. Except... The media didn't know that the cause of '_The Jude Heartfilia_'s death, was because of his daughter's horrible and harsh words. Father's death was revealed to the public, as an illness.

An illness caused by stress and drowning himself in work. Lack of eating and sleeping. But really? It was all me...

"Because of our money issues. We had no choice but to shove ourselves into a house that was the size of a box. We got it for a cheap price, not because it was tiny, but because the neighborhood itself was dangerous and violent. About a year after finally getting accustomed to living there, father locked himself into his art studio, outside, in the backyard."

I watched her cringed, as the next scene came up.

"There was a gun shot. Then another. Fourteen gunshots were heard at the end. I told myself that he was fine. But who the hell was I kidding? He was gone. I didn't even bother to check, why ruin a perfectly good childhood by getting an up close scene of your deceased dad?

I was 16 then. Elfman was 15. Lisanna was 14. There was no point in convincing them that father had become an angel, and was living a better life in the clouds. I should have stopped Lisanna, who was a curious girl. Elfman tried to stop her. But I let her go, unable to move due to shock.

She was an easily frightened person, but was brave and loved to try new things. It was a huge mistake, letting Lis see dad in a lake of his own blood, with the vibrant splashes of colour from his paint cans thrown onto him.

She went into a panic attack, and fainted."

I held back a sob, I wasn't one to cry, especially because I always avoided listening to people's tragic back stories. But I couldn't help but feel for the siblings, especially since I had a similar experience.

"At the hospital, they said she'd be fine. We thought Lis was fine too. My little sister just stared blankly, smiling and sighing in relief at the hospital's white walls. When she was finally released. It happened.

I can still remember, her ear piercing shriek when she looked at me. More specifically, my eyes. The look on her face when she said: 'Mira-nee. You're eyes are... Frightening.' It took another five months for the hospital to release Lisanna once again, and confirming her Chromophobia. The rest is history..."

She let out a sigh, as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. I smiled comfortingly wondering what I should say. 'I'm so sorry?', 'I get what you're going through'? That's just stupid. No one can understand what they're going through.

"You've... Been a great sister..." I smiled at her, and giving Mira the hug she desperately needed.

When father had died, and mother had been sent to the grave as well. I locked myself in my room, and cried for days. If it weren't for Natsu, Gray, and Erza. I'd still probably be in my room, pitying myself.

"My dear friends..." I muttered, so no one would be able to comprehend what I was mumbling. "That's exactly what Lisanna needs."

* * *

**-2 P.M.-**

"Natsu! Natsu!~" I pulled the snoring male off my bed, and he came crashing onto the ground. "Natsu!" I groaned. "God damn it Natsu! What's it gonna take to get you to wake up?" I said, complaining to myself.

"A kiss would help." He smirked. "Idiot." I mumble, as I pulled him up with his scarf. "You moron, we have to get ready and go to Mira's! I told you this morning."

"I was probably asleep..." He chuckled. _***SMACK!***_ "I'm changing! I'm changing!"

**-Natsu's P.O.V-**

"Hi, Elfman." Luce smiled, giving the man a friendly hug. I glared at him, warning him to keep off of my girlfriend. He let go of her, and sent me an innocent smile. For a brute like him, he seems like such a... Sweet... Guy.

"So, where's Lisanna?" Lucy asked. "Upstairs. I'll call her down. But Mira's in the lounging room. You can go ahead and meet with her there." He said, opening the door wide enough for both Lucy and I inside.

He happily led us to the living room, where Mira was calmly reading a book. He gestured that we sit down, and offered us some water. After denying his request, he went to get Lisanna.

"Eh? I told you, you didn't have to wear white..." She mumbled. "I-I know... But I thought it'd help with being able to communicate with her more easily." Lucy shrugged. I smiled at the model, and she asked me about my relationship with Lucy.

"She's my girlfriend." I replied. Mira let out a small squeal, and a light blush could slightly be seen on her cheeks.

"How did it start? What went down?" She asked, now filled with childish giggles. "Uh... Well." I started, scratching the nape of my neck. "My best friend happened to be brothers with Lucy's best friend. And when all four of us met up..." I murmured.

"You guys just instantly fell in love?" Mira's eyes sparkled with hope. "No... Lucy fell head over heels for Gray, my best friend." She slouched as she heard the progress. "But Gray found a girl, before Luce could confess. And I was the one that comforted her, after that... We just started going out." I shrugged.

"Aw, I think you should tell Lisanna that, she's such a softy, she'll probably tear up." Mira smiled, teasingly.

"No need, heard you from upsta- AH!" Lisanna screamed, putting her hands over her eyes when she glanced at me. I guess I can't blame her, when people look at me, the first thing they see is my **awesome** pink hair.

"Nee-san?! Wha-?..." She said, gesturing at me, while keeping her eyes close. "Eh... I thought you'd be okay with him here. Oh, Pooh... Natsu, off you go." Mira sighed, and waved me off as sweetly as possible. "Uh... O-okay, I guess, Luce, I'll be at your place." I said, casually saluting her.

She waved me goodbye, before I closed the door behind me.

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"Eh? Natsu hangs out at your place even when you're not there?" Mira asked. "Yeah... He's taken a liking to my bed, he pretty much sleeps there every night, and Natsu's planning to move in with me." I laugh sheepishly.

"Sleeps there every night? You sleep in the same bed?..." Lisanna snickered a bit. For a stranger, she's got quite the courage. "We do... But! It's not like _that!_ I-I'm still a virgin..." She panicked. "Are you?" Mira smirked. "Yes!" Lucy quickly replied.

**-Mirajane's P.O.V-**

I hesitantly stepped foward, and walked out, deciding the girls should have some time alone, that'd probably work best. "I'll just get us some tea. Would you like some?" I smiled, at both girls. "Sure." They both replied in sync. "Alright." I nodded.

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"S-so, how's it going?" I asked, awkwardly. "Uh, you know. It's alright." She shrugged, Lisanna was just as tense as I was. "I don't get why we're both being so tense. There's gotta be something that can spark a conversation." Lisanna exclaimed. Which surprised me about how straight foward and blunt she was.

"You're very honest. I like that." I smirked. "Your life seems pretty interesting having a pyromaniac as a boyfriend." She laughed. "Hell yeah it is... How do you know that?" I smiled. "Mira."

She replied. Ah... That's how.

"D-Do you like romance?" I asked, hesitantly. Unlike the old days, it was a heck of a lot harder now, trying to find someone that has a common interest with you, especially with romance, and anything related to that.

"... Yes!..."

* * *

That's how it all started...

* * *

**Yay! I'm done! I was planning to do an epilogue... But I'm a lazy fat ass potato, so. Yeah. Please review!~**


End file.
